The Bent Card
by shintenshin
Summary: There is a card on the loose... What are they gonna do?


Card Captor Sakura: The Bent Card  
  
It was a fine day as usual, except for the fact that Sakura was with her boyfriend, Li Shao Ran. However, both of them were still pretty shy to each other. Unlike many couples, both of them were only couples that dare not approach each other. Shao Ran had tried to hold her hand, always to end up in failure. "Li-Kun. I. I." Sakura saw a pretty ornament in a shop, but dare not ask him to wait for her.  
"Ah. yea?" Shao Ran was thinking about holding her hand again. He wondered what she wanted to ask. He started to blush.  
"Oh my. Li-Kuns face is as red as a tomato!" Daidoji pointed out.  
"Ah!" Sakura and Shao Ran both shouted in surprise and turned to opposite directions.  
Daidoji whispered to Sakura "I wish I didn't use up my camcorder batteries just now. You two looks just nice for me to film."  
Suddenly, a presence which Sakura and Shao Ran knew appeared somewhere in the shopping mall they are at. They both turned around and started to look around.  
"Daidoji-San! Sakura-Chan! Li-Kun!" Li Mei Lin shouted. She got drinks for everyone.  
"That presence." Sakura whispered.  
"It's definitely a Clow Card! But after the sealed card. was there going to be another one?" Shao Ran seemed to suspect the source of the aura.  
"The presence is somehow different." Sakura said.  
"AHHH!" A scream just broke right into their conversation. The card has attacked someone!  
"Look! Down there!" Daidoji pointed to the first floor.  
  
**************************************  
  
Swish! A blade just narrowly missed a lady's head. The performer had suddenly gone berserk and started to attack anyone. Now his target was the lady. and her baby.  
"NOOOOO!!!" The lady screamed as the jester picked up the baby and pointed his sword at the baby's neck.  
"WINDY! FORM A BINDING CHAIN!" She casted her spell at the back of the storey. Everyone's attention was with the jester and so there was not much to worry about.  
Windy flew down and managed to get hold of the Jester's sword and broke it with her wind. The jester merely smiled and jumped into thin air. The baby was going to hit the floor. hard.  
"Petals of Wind. OBEY MY COMMAND!" Shao Ran summoned wind and the baby was safe, for now. Everyone heaved a sigh of relief. However, the presence was no longer there. Had it escaped while they were battling? Maybe it was a "Vanish" card or something like that.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Sakura-Chan? You sure?" Kero Beros was asking anxiously. He didn't know about the bent card, and neither did he want to think that there were anymore calamity cards left.  
"But I did felt a presence. Though it was somehow different (It had a stronger aura), it had the same aura that Clow Cards possess.  
"But there's your 'Hope' Card right?" Kero Beros pointed out.  
"Yes. Maybe there isn't anymore." Sakura smiled. She certainly didn't want any more cards to affect her life.  
"Ring! Ring!" The telephone rang.  
"I'll get it!" And She rushed to pick up the phone. Suddenly she was silent, and then as though caught by shock and immense excitement; she leaped up the steps by threes instead of walking up one by one and taking kero beros (in his 'plush' form) and spun herself round the room. It was a first date from Shao Ran (Well, one that they could have some privacy) and they will be alone. She was very happy and will almost fling kero beros out of the window if she did let go.  
"SAKURA-CHAN!" Kero Beros managed to catch her attention and she let go and he spun off and landed gently (well, some sort) on Sakura's bed.  
"Oh! Kero-Chan! You ok?" She seemed pretty sorry.  
"Yea fine. Thank you." He wobbled a bit and plunged down from the bed. (He was definitely still dizzy)  
"The date is supposed to be at Sunday, which is tomorrow. How nice!" Sakura entered her world. Peach Blossoms filled her 'screen' until Kero Beros got up and shouted "With the BRAT?"  
That certainly did get on Sakura's nerves. She liked Shao Ran. And she didn't like others to call Shao Ran 'BRAT'. She kicked him out of the room and said "No hotcakes for a month!"  
"Miss Sakura." Kero Beros changed his tone. He couldn't like without cakes, much less hotcakes! He LOVED them.  
  
Prologue End! 


End file.
